Skeleton (Ape Atoll)
|name = Skeleton |image = |update = Monkey Madness |release = 6 December 2004 |members = Yes |combat = 142 |hitpoints = 110 |slaylvl = 1 |slayxp = 110 |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |attack style = Melee (slash) |attack speed = 6 |max hit = 12 |weakness = Salve amulet, Salve amulet(e), Crumble Undead |always drops = Bones |examine = It looks just a bit... underfed. |cat = Skeleton |turael = Yes |immunepoison = No |immunevenom = No |att = 180 |str = 90 |def = 110 |mage = 110 |range = 1 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 0 |dslash = 0 |dcrush = 0 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 0 |strbns = 0 |rngbns = 0 |attbns = 50 |mazchna = yes }} These Skeletons are undead gorillas found in the multi-combat Ape Atoll Dungeon. Players are required to run past them during the Monkey Madness I quest in order to reach Zooknock. Players are advised to use Protect from Melee against these monsters, as they attack accurately and can easily overwhelm with their sheer numbers. They are aggressive to all players who are not using a greegree to turn themselves into a monkey. Their tendency to cluster around a player means that they are often a popular choice for players powertraining Ranged or Magic. Players who have access to Maniacal monkeys should kill them instead as these skeletons do not have any drops to mitigate supply costs. It is worth noting that these skeletons have the tendency of spawning from the bones they drop. To prevent an overflow of extra skeletons, they will disappear into a pile of burning bones after a short while. When they respawn, they do so with an animation of them coming out of the ground, this is unique among other monsters. The bones cannot be taken away from Ape Atoll, and when teleporting out a message appears saying 'The skeleton bones you are carrying crumble to dust'. Ashes are then left in your inventory. Strategies Ranged As stated previously, skeleton monkeys provide excellent Ranged experience rates when attacked with chinchompas of any kind. High ranged bonus is advisable to reduce the amount of failed attacks. It should be advised that upon death, ALL chinchompas will be lost, and they will not retrievable upon death. Low levels or people who suffer from lag should consider bringing far fewer chinchompas. *Void ranger helm > Armadyl helmet > Robin hood hat > God coif > Archer helm > God mitre > Helm of neitiznot *Ava's assembler > Ava's accumulator > Ava's attractor > Fire cape > God cloak > Cape of accomplishment *Salve amulet(ei) > Necklace of anguish > Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory *Void knight top > Armadyl chestplate > Black d'hide body > Monk's robe *Void knight robe > Armadyl chainskirt > Black d'hide chaps > Monk's robe *Pegasian boots > Ranger boots > Blessed boots > Snakeskin boots *Book of law > Twisted buckler > Odium ward > Unholy book *Void knight gloves > Barrows gloves > Black d'hide vamb *Archers' ring (i) > Archers' ring > Ring of life *Black chinchompas > Red chinchompas > Chinchompas Magic Using Ancient Magicks to kill skeleton monkeys is considered one of the best magic training methods. Due to the high cost of runes it is recommended to bring good equipment to minimise the amount of splashing. Note that in some cases prayer bonus should be prioritised over magic bonus. * Ancestral hat > 3rd age mage hat > Ahrim's hood > God mitre > Helm of neitiznot > Gnome hat * Mage Arena cape > Ardougne cloak > Ghostly cloak > God cloak > Fire cape * Occult necklace > Salve amulet(ei) > Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory > Amulet of magic > God stole * Ancestral robe top > Ahrim's robetop > 3rd age robe top > Mystic robe top > Xerician top > Vestment robe top * Ancestral robe bottom > Ahrim's robeskirt > 3rd age robe > Mystic robe bottom > Xerician robe > Vestment robe legs * Eternal boots > Infinity boots > Mystic boots > Holy sandals * Arcane spirit shield > Mages' book > Book of darkness > Malediction ward * Tormented bracelet > Barrows gloves > Infinity gloves > Regen bracelet > Adamant gloves * Seers' ring (i) > Seers' ring > Ring of suffering (i) > Beacon ring > Ring of life * Kodai wand > Master wand > Ancient staff > Staff of the dead* *This cannot be used to autocast Ancients, and its toxic variant reduces experience rates with its venom damage. Use it at your own discretion. Inventory: *16 Prayer potion (4) *2 Ranging potion (4) (substitute with Prayer potions if maging) *6 Tuna potato (food is not required if standing under overhanging rock, and can be substituted with blood spells) *2 Antidote++ (4) *Monkey greegree *One-click teleport (ring of dueling is an alternative) *Recommended 1 stamina potion (4) Drops |} Category:Ape Atoll Category:Undead